Zero Visibility
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Sirius Black doesn't want his godson to suffer the same fate - losing the woman you loved to someone else because of stupidity and blindness. So, he pulls a prank on Harry to let him see the one witch who's always been there for him since he was five in a different light. As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. AU Story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is an AU. There's no Voldemort and Harry is raised by Sirius since James and Lily died fighting the Dark Lord to save their son. This will be a three-chapter or a five-chapter piece at most. I'm almost done writing my six-chapter revenge fic which is scheduled for release on A03 for the New Year.

I started this one since the idea won't leave my head. I'm not sure if I'll finish this or _Queen of the Yule Season _first. It all depends on my muse. Christmas is getting closer and closer. I hope I could update one of my old stories in time for the 25th. Fingers crossed!

Let me know if you liked this one.

* * *

**ZERO VISIBILITY **

by: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter One

Sirius Orion Black, the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, loves his godson, Harry James Potter, very much. After his best friend, James Potter, died with his beautiful wife, Lily, many years ago, he pledged to their graves that he would love their son with all of his heart and care for him like his own. Fulfilling his vows as the magically sworn godfather and blood-bound father to Harry to honor the deaths of his friends is the very least he could do. James and Lily, his dear friends, or as the wizarding world called them, _The Martyrs Who Saved, _ended the evilest dark lord since Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort. James and Lily died not to save the world but they sacrificed their lives so that their only son could live. Even Harry himself has a bloody moniker, the _Boy Who Lived. _

Because he didn't want Harry to experience the same childhood he had, he quite honestly, spoiled the lad very much. Of course, Harry inherited Lily's logical mind so the lad didn't grow up to be a bad wizard. Harry is just a little bit reckless like James, he adored Quidditch, and well, the lad absolutely knows how to work his naturally tousled raven hair and emerald green eyes to perfection. Since seventeen-year-old Harry James Potter has the roguish good looks from his parents, James' athleticism, Lily's brilliance, and his godfather's charms, he grew up to be a ladies' man. If you add the fact that the pup (his nickname for Harry) is the sole heir to the Potter fortune and title, not to mention his fame, then it's no surprise that witches are all over Harry…

This brings Sirius to his current dilemma… He loved his godson very much and he didn't want Harry to suffer the same fate as him. He didn't want Harry to suffer the loss of the only woman who would have completed his life if only he got his head out of his arse in time before she married someone else.

As he thought about his problem, his mind drifted to an important conversation that he had, just a week before Harry's final year at Hogwarts started…

* * *

"_Come in!" He called out to whoever was knocking on the door to his study. To his surprise, his godson's female best friend, Hermione Granger, entered the room. _

"_Hello, Hermione! What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" He greeted the petite brunette. He liked this girl. She would be good for his godson. _

"_Hi Lord – "_

"_What did I tell about the whole Lord thing, Hermione?" He interrupted. _

"_I know. But well, this is official business," there's an adorable blush to her cheeks. Harry better get his head out of his arse or this little lady would be taken away by some other young wizard. _

"_Oh, I see... Well then, please have a seat, Ms. Granger," he said indulgingly. _

"_Lord Black, I would like to ask a favor from you," Hermione started and he nodded encouragingly. "I would like it very much if you could be so kind as to write a recommendation letter for me. Seeing as you've known me for so long, and well – you're a person of influence, and – " _

"_Of course, Hermione. But what is this recommendation for?" He grinned. _

"_I am applying to the Instituto de Medicina Magica. And well, I need three recommendations. I was hoping you could be the third one," she said shyly. _

"_The IMM eh? But isn't that in Salamanca, Spain?" He asked curiously and she nodded. _

"_If I get selected, I'd finally get the chance to learn about healing in the premier school of wizarding medicine in the entire world!" Hermione had a wistful tone in her voice as she said that. Her passion for learning is so like Lily Evans Potter that he could only hope and pray that his godson will finally see this treasure in front of him. _

"_I see… I'm sure you'll get in… And I'll be happy to recommend you, but does Harry know about this?" He couldn't help but pry. _

"_Er, no… I – well, I still have to tell him. I reckon I'll tell him when I get – "_

"_Hermione, you know how Harry is. You've been his best friend ever since you met in the park when you were five. You have to tell him about this," Sirius said gently. _

"_I will tell him. As soon as I get accepted," Hermione muttered as she averted her gaze. _

"_Hermione, how would you feel if Harry kept something like this as a secret from you?" _

"_We're graduating soon, Sirius… We're not kids anymore… Besides, with all the girls chasing after him – I, er, well, he'll be okay," her cheeks had this bright red flush. There was a certain sadness in her chocolate brown eyes that reminded him of the forlorn face of the only woman he's ever loved every time he introduces to her his new girlfriends. He lost Amelia Bones many years ago because of __his stupidity and blindness. _

"_He'll come around, Hermione… Wizards are just silly dumb – "_

"_No! Er, it's not like that! I'm just saying that he won't miss me. That's for sure," she shrugged. _

"_Oh hooh! You want to bet about that?" He smirked and Hermione flushed even more. The young witch cleared her throat and he noticed a look of determination on her face. _

"_So… will you recommend me, Lord Black?" Hermione looked at him with her doe-like eyes pleading him to agree to her request. He could tell that she really wanted this opportunity. _

"_Of course, Hermione. The House of Black is honored to offer support to the Brightest Witch of her Generation," he gave her a playful wink which made her chuckle. _

"_Yay! Thank you, Sirius!" She squealed before she ran to his seat and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He's witnessed how Hermione Granger grew up to be a beautiful and brilliant young lady which made him so proud of her. In a way, Hermione is like a niece to him. _

"_Of course, Sweetie! You're very welcome. Anything for my godson's favorite witch," he teased. When he glanced up at her, he mentally did a victory dance. He's certain that Hermione fancied or maybe even loved his godson. Now if only the pup would stop chasing after those witches who only want him for his fame, wealth, and looks, then everything would be perfect. _

"_You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you, Sirius," Hermione said with a grateful smile. _

"_You know, if you tell the future Lord Potter about this, I'm sure he'd love to help out as well," he wiggled his eyebrows playfully and she rolled her eyes. _

"_Ha-ha! Very funny!" _

"_I'm just saying! It's a pureblood tradition for the wizard's family to pay for their witch's schooling," his eyes sparkling with mischief. _

"_Sirius! I'm not Harry's, er, witch so that doesn't apply to me," she countered. _

"_Oh well! You'll never know… Why don't you run along and play silly games with the pup?" He cajoled. Hermione sighed in exasperation and waved him goodbye. When she exited his study, he was deep in thought. He cannot imagine Harry's reaction when he finds out that the only constant witch in his life is determined to leave him for a long time…_

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath as his mind returned to the present. He just got a letter from his godson this morning. Harry said that he and Hermione were enjoying their time together as Head Boy and Head Girl. While that news brought a smile to his face, the next tidbit of information made him feel really sad. Harry is dating another girl this time around. Some Slytherin sixth year whose name he cannot recall. He's honestly scared for the pup. He's already written his recommendation letter for Hermione last month and come January next year, the results would be in. If Harry doesn't get his act together, Hermione could leave for Spain with a broken heart.

_No! I can't let that happen! They must get together before Hermione leaves and just gives up on Harry! I can't let Harry go through the pain of seeing the one you love marrying someone else… _

"What should I do?" He muttered desperately as he flipped through the pages of the book, _Eros: The Secrets of Love Spells and Potions. _As he frantically skimmed through the pages, his eyes caught something interesting.

"Unleashing Your Heart's Hidden Desire," he read out loud. When he perused the details from this section of the book, he smirked. _You better watch out, pup! You will miss Hermione so much that you could end up proposing marriage during graduation, _he thought as he scribbled a letter for his notorious business partners, George, and Fred Weasley.

* * *

Harry Potter is sitting beside his girlfriend, Claudia Beringer, at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He's craning his neck towards the entrance since his best friend, the Head Girl, is nowhere to be seen. It's only thirty minutes left until the start of their first period, _Defense Against the Dark Arts. _Since Professor Remus Lupin is already training the seventh year NEWT students on basic auror combat spells, Hermione needs to eat breakfast so she would have the energy to sustain herself for the double period.

"Harry…" His girlfriend whined and he mentally rolled his eyes. _Why did I date this witch in the first place? She's so annoying… _

"Hey mate!" Ronald Weasley, one of his closest friends, greeted him.

"Hi! Have you seen Hermione?" He inquired.

"You're her roommate, Harry... So how should I know?" Ron said as he took the seat across from him. Sitting on Ron's left side is his god-brother and best friend, Neville Longbottom.

"I'm sure Hermione will be here soon, Harry," Neville said reassuringly.

"I'm just worried about her. I didn't see her this morning," he tried to be nonchalant but Neville understood his agitation. Hermione is their best friend after all.

"You always talk about her!" Claudia huffed.

"Hermione is my best – " before he could continue his rant, he noticed that Neville waved a hand to him.

"Yeah, Nev?"

"You like strawberry drinks, right?" He nodded in reply.

"Here you go. You can have this one. I don't know why Gran - but whatever," Neville shrugged. Since he was focused on his god-brother, he didn't notice Ron's anxious look on the bottle that Neville handed to him.

"Oh! Brilliant! Thanks, Nev!" He gratefully accepted the drink. He excitedly opened the bottle and took a sniff. Smelling the sweet tangy flavor of strawberry, he finished the bottle in one go.

"That was delicious!" He grinned which made Neville laugh.

"Tha' good, eh 'Arry?" Ron murmured while stuffing himself with food. He only nodded at his ginger friend.

"Look, Harry! There's Hermione!" Neville exclaimed.

"Where?" He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Over there! By the door! Look!" Neville pointed. His eyes followed Neville's finger but he didn't see Hermione.

"Nev, are you sure?" He gave his god-brother an incredulous look.

"Come now, Harry! Hermione is walking towards us," Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys pranking me?" He frowned. _What are they talking about? Hermione's not here! _

"She's literally less than ten feet away from us now, Harry," Neville sighed.

"Are you kidding?!" He was aghast. He saw Neville standing up and beckoned someone over. He heard footsteps running towards them but he saw no one there.

"Hi, guys! Is everything alright?" A voice that sounded like Hermione could be heard but he cannot see her.

"Her – Hermione?" He exclaimed.

"Harry! Don't shout! Is everything alright?" She sounded worried.

"Where are you, 'Mione?" He was panicking now.

"Harry! I'm standing two feet away from you," he could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"Are you under a concealment charm? An invisibility cloak?" He was very worried now. _Please say this is just a prank! _

"What?! Of course, not!" She was aghast.

"Then why can't I bloody see you?!" He's starting to get pissed at whoever did this to him.

"I don't know! Harry Potter! If this is one of your stupid pranks – " Hermione's rants stopped when he stood up from his seat and just followed the sound of her voice while extending both his hands in front of him.

"Harry!" She was aghast. He felt something soft, round, and well, it felt good to touch although he can't see what it was.

"Ow!" He gripped his cheek that got slapped by something or someone.

"I can't believe you just groped me in front of everyone!" Hermione said angrily.

"What? What are you talking about? I can't even see you," he retorted. _What the hell is going on? _

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Granger! My office. Now!" He turned around and saw the stern face of the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Professor! You got to help me! I can't see Hermione!" He explained.

"Shut it, Potter! Let's talk inside my office. You too, Ms. Granger, follow me!" Professor McGonagall led the way.

"You can see Hermione?" He was confused.

"Of course, I can, Potter!" the professor said with exasperation.

"But why can't – "

"Honestly, Harry! If you can't see me, then why did you – you – grope me!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh… Is that what it was," he muttered as his cheeks heated up. _No wonder it felt so plump in my hands, _he thought. When his mind processed what his hands touched, he mentally chastised himself. He cannot think of such things about his best friend!

"Is that all that you have to say?!" He could feel Hermione's magic pulsing around them.

"Potter! Granger! Stop it! Or it will be detention for the two of you!" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Sorry," they chorused. Properly chastised, they quietly walked towards the office of Professor McGonagall. When they entered, the stern professor pointed to the two seats across her desk. They immediately complied and waited for their punishment.

"Now will you please tell me what's going on, Potter? You just groped Ms. Granger in the Great Hall!" He could tell that the professor is just trying to reign in her temper.

"I'm sorry Hermione, Professor. But honest! I didn't know what I was touching! I can't even see Hermione," he raised his right hand in a gesture of a promise.

"That sounds absurd!" Hermione said incredulously.

"Look, I know it is! But I swear Hermione! I can only hear your voice, hell, I could feel your magic! But I just can't see you," he pleaded for her to understand. There were a few minutes of silence and he thanked Merlin for Professor McGonagall's presence. If the stern professor isn't here, his balls would most likely be severely hexed by now.

"I believe you, Harry… But what is going on?" Hermione said after some minutes passed.

"It seems that Mr. Potter is under some sort of spell or potion," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Is Harry going to be blind, Professor?" He could hear the concern in Hermione's voice. Even though he can't see her, he smiled. She had always cared for him and worried over him. The way she fussed over him always made him feel special. He is so lucky to have her in his life.

"No, Ms. Granger. He won't be blind, of that, I can assure you. I've heard of this enchantment before. Sad to say, it has no cure. It will only wear off when the person suffering from it realizes something," Professor McGonagall had a knowing glint in her eyes.

"What do I have to realize?" Harry whined.

"That's for you to find out, Potter," the professor smirked.

"Great!" He muttered sarcastically and Hermione chuckled.

"Now that we've talked about this, I reckon you both will manage?"

"Yes, Professor!" Hermione replied. Harry didn't reply because to him, it feels so weird to hear Hermione's voice but she remains to be invisible to him.

"Potter?"

"Er, yes. Yes, Professor," he replied.

"Well then, run along!" The Professor dismissed them. He heard Hermione stand up so he just followed her. When he closed the door, he tried to look for his best friend but she remained to be unseen.

"Hermione, wait!" He yelled.

"No need to shout, Harry! I'm right here," she chuckled.

"Oh. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright… Sorry about that slap by the way," she said as they walked along the corridor. _This feels so bloody weird!_

"' Mione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you, er, hold my hand? It just, well, it feels so weird to hear you but I can't see you," his eyes looked around as he tried but failed to find a clue as to where she could be.

"Oh! Okay!" Hermione agreed and he immediately felt her dainty hand hold on to his much larger one. He looked to where their hands were entwined but he got frustrated. It feels so crazy to be holding on to something he couldn't see.

"This is so frustrating!" He exclaimed.

"Harry… it will be alright," she reassured him by squeezing his hand.

"Why can't I see you of all people? If there's a person I would rather not see, it would be Malfoy," he pouted and she laughed.

"Harry, if you can't see Malfoy, then he'd use that as an advantage to hurt you or prank you," she said with amusement.

"But I'd rather get pranked than to suffer not seeing you," he stomped his foot in exasperation.

"You're such a baby, Potter!" She teased.

"Very funny! Put yourself in my shoes. You couldn't see me but you could hear and touch me. And then you'll understand!" He huffed.

"Honestly! It's not like you won't survive without seeing me!"

"You know how much I miss you when you're gone," he said sincerely.

"Consider this thing as something like my family's summer trips when you don't come along then… Besides, at least it's me you can't see. Imagine if it was Claudia, eh?" She tried to make him feel better but it didn't work. He'd rather swap the ability to see his annoying clingy girlfriend if he could choose to because frankly, he'd rather see his best friend every day.

"Oh, Harry! We should hurry! We'd be late for DADA!" Hermione let go of his hand and he heard her running away. He sighed as he ran after her. Remus Lupin is his Uncle, but in class, he's still the perfect balance of the strict and friendly defense professor. So, if he doesn't want to get a detention, he can't be late.

They made it just in time with only one minute left to spare before the start of the first period. After making roll calls, and giving a brief review of what they recently discussed, Professor Lupin banished the tables and chairs of the classroom.

"Alright, enough theory! Pair up with your sparring buddies and practice!" The Professor clapped his hands encouraging them to hurry up.

"Professor?" Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Professor Lupin smiled at the Head Girl.

"Harry has, er, vision problems. He cannot see me at all, so I reckon I should partner with someone else instead?" Hermione suggested. Professor Lupin usually pairs the class in terms of skill level. Since he is the top student in DADA and Hermione is second, they pair up during sparring matches so they could challenge each other.

"I see… Hmmm… Mr. Boot, switch with Mr. Potter," Professor Lupin said. Harry frowned. _Why did Hermione have to get paired with Terry Boot of all people?_ He had a bad feeling about the Ravenclaw since he always stared at Hermione. It annoyed him to have someone staring at his best friend that way.

"I'll see you later, Harry. No pun intended," Hermione squeezed his arm before walking away towards her new sparring buddy. _If I want to see Hermione again, then I must realize whatever the bloody hell it is that I must so that this spell would be broken… If not, then who knows what kind of touching Boot will do to her? _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I noticed that I have a new reader that drops off cute and warm reviews for all the fics he or she has read. Since it's a guest reviewer though, I can't send them a message of thanks.

To 'K', you know who you are, thank you for reading all this silliness XD

* * *

**ZERO VISIBILITY **

by: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Two

Sirius Black had a smug smile on his face as he removed his godson's most recent letter from his jacket's inner pocket. His plan to open Harry's eyes to the possibility of losing Hermione _–_ literally _– _seemed to be working in ways that he didn't expect. His godson's desperation was so intense that he could already imagine a wedding taking place in two to three years.

With the poor kid no longer able to see his best friend, he was absolutely certain that before graduation, maybe before the Christmas break even, Harry would be begging Hermione to date him at the very least.

He had always known that Harry and Hermione belonged together. The pup used to cry himself to sleep when his best friend joined the rest of her family for their annual summer vacation and they were not joining the trip. Of course, Harry's separation anxiety got better as he got older but he still moped around the house when Hermione was away on vacation. He chuckled as he remembered instances when Harry would carry his cordless phone wherever he went, just to make sure that he could answer Hermione's calls.

The only hindrance in getting their happily-ever-after fairytale was Harry's apparent playboy tendencies. That of which, he could only blame himself for because he did spoil the lad growing up.

So, when he got Harry's troubled and desperate letter this morning, he was so happy that he wanted to increase the torture until the pup would _finally _crack. Harry did not know that he was working against a timeline here. Should Hermione leave Britain without forming some sort of romantic relationship with Harry, then she was fair game for all the wizards she would be meeting in Spain.

Being the best godfather in the world, he knew that it was time to up the ante of pushing Harry's buttons. He had a lot of insiders, his fellow Marauder _– _Remus, one of Harry's professors _– _being a reliable source of information. Per his best friend, his godson had been very exasperated in every defense class because Hermione was now partnered with some other kid who clearly fancied her as well. _Things are about to get even more interesting, _he grinned mischievously as he read Harry's letter again...

* * *

_Dear Sirius, _

_The weirdest thing has happened to me. I've been bewitched. I don't know if it's a potion or a spell but I am so bloody pissed. Of all the possible pranks or stupid things that could happen to me, the worst thing just had to happen. _

_I BLOODY CAN'T SEE HERMIONE. AT ALL. _

_It's crazy. I can hear her. I can touch her. But I can't bloody see her. It's so frustrating! Why can't it be Malfoy that's invisible to me of all people? That would have been a blessing. But no! Whoever did this to me just has to make sure it's Hermione I couldn't see. I mean really! Isn't that like the cruelest thing in the world? She's my best friend for Merlin's sake! _

_It's been a week, Sirius. A bloody week of torture! And the worst thing, I haven't found a cure to this – whatever this is! Do you think you can help me look this up in the Black and Potter library? I'm desperate, Sirius. Please help me find a cure for this. I've been sneaking around the Restricted Section trying to find a solution to Hermione's invisibility, but no such luck. _

_Anyway, I broke up with Claudia. She's been wringing my neck because I've been obsessing about finding a cure to my weird illness. Good riddance by the way! I don't even know why I dated her. Argh! I know! I know! I'm an idiot!_

_Back to the main issue. I NEED HELP! I have to find this stupid cure. It's bad enough that I can't see Hermione anymore but it's worse when I can no longer partner with her during classes. And no, it's not what you're thinking! I can survive without having Hermione as a partner thank you very much. I'm not dumb. It's just that – well it's different working with her. I understand her and she understands me. And she's my best friend. And if we work together, Terry Boot and other gits who fancy her can't go near her. _

_Whatever, it's a long story. I'm really desperate, Sirius. _

_Your marauding godson, _

_Harry _

_P.S. Did Hermione tell you about my problem?_

* * *

Sirius chuckled as he stored the letter inside his drawer. The pup was too hilarious. It's obvious that he was head over heels in love with their favorite bookworm but it seemed that Harry was an even bigger idiot than he had ever been. _Oh well, time to up the ante! _

Sirius musings were interrupted when he heard a loud banging on his office door. With a flick of his wand, he canceled the privacy charms. As the Head Auror, he was a tamer version of Mad-Eye Moody so he was always vigilant. Hence, it's one of his best practices to always seal the doors whenever he was outside the Black or Potter Manor.

To his delight, the Minister for Magic Madam Amelia Bones entered the room. Even in her mid-forties, Amy still had the complete power over his heart. He felt himself getting nervous, tongue-tied, and his palms started to get sweaty. She always had that effect on him. She was an intimidating woman – razor-sharp wit, beautiful face, perfect curvy figure, and a subtle elegance that's just so sexy. Too bad he realized he was in love with her when she left Britain to pursue her mastery in international magical law. _Sigh…_

"Sirius! What the fuck did you do to my ex-husband?" Amelia growled.

"What? Minister – I don't know what you're talking about," he feigned innocence. A few months ago, Amelia filed for divorce because that _wanker_, Robert Darthwood, cheated on her. When the news of what happened to their relationship was publicized, he was conflicted with mixed feelings. On one hand, he was happy that maybe he could finally get his chance to win the heart of the one woman he had always loved but at the same time, he felt so saddened that her git of a husband broke her heart.

Because of his need for petty revenge, Darthwood became his obsession. As the Head Auror, he had long heard of a rumor about Amy's ex being involved in the illegal trade of smuggled potions but the bastard was just too slippery. When the couple broke up however and Darthwood was out of Bones' Manor, it was much easier to track his activities. Finally, after three months of monitoring (and extreme stalking), his team caught the bastard in a buy-bust operation.

"Don't you dare act like you don't know what's happening, Siri! You had him beaten up. That's against the law," Amy glared at him.

"Oh, that… Well, he wasn't cooperating during the questioning," he defended himself.

Amelia sighed as she took the seat across from him. She looked at him with fond exasperation this time. "I know what you're doing, Sirius. You beat him up because he cheated on me," she was looking into his eyes as she said that.

"He hurt you, Amy," he could never lie to her so he admitted the truth.

"You went overboard, Siri," she sighed. He gently reached for her hand and he was glad that she didn't pull away.

"He hurt you and used you, Amy. I just – I just can't sit here and do nothing about it," he whispered while his eyes were glued to their joint hands.

"You're a great friend, Sirius," she gave him a gentle smile. "You have to promise me though, no more extreme punishments. Let the law handle him. With the amount of evidence your team has gathered, I'm pretty sure he'll be locked up in Azkaban for a while."

"If that's what you want, then I promise I won't do it again," he said sincerely.

"Thank you, Siri," Amelia smiled before standing up again.

He didn't know what possessed him but he exclaimed, "Amy! Wait!"

"Yes?" she turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"Do you, er, do you want to grab some lunch? My treat," he offered. He was so nervous but he decided to take the plunge. _It's now or never and I waited so long for this one chance..._

"Like – right now?" she was stunned. Since he was so anxious about her reply, he only nodded.

"Okay… The _Leaky _sound good?"

"Er, I was thinking more like _Circe's_?" Grabbing lunch at the _Leaky Cauldron_ was normal because there's nothing fancy about the place. _Circe's, however,_ was a posh upscale restaurant. The restaurant gave off this romantic vibe so it was frequented by lovers during dates.

"Oh…"

"It's okay if you don't – "

"I'll meet you at the Ministry Atrium in ten minutes?" her voice seemed breathless to him now.

"I'll see you in ten, Amy," he gave her his most winsome smile and he could almost swear that he heard her breath hitch as she waved goodbye with a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"Young Master Harry! Wake up!" Kreacher gently shook his young master's arm. Even if the young Black heir was a half-blood, he had grown to love the messy-haired wizard. Harry Potter reminded him of his former master, the fallen Regulus Black. He had grown to be so fond of the new Black heir that he even tolerated his mudblood friend, the pretty and smart witch, Ms. Miney.

"Wha – Kreacher?" Harry asked groggily as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, young Master Harry," Kreacher greeted.

"Hello, Kreacher. What are you doing here?" Harry sat on the bed.

"Master Sirius be giving this to young Master Harry. Special health potions for growing wizard. Just one drink mixed in juice and Kreacher be going," the old house-elf handed him a tumbler.

Harry gave the tumbler a dubious look. If it were Dobby handing this to him, he would think that Sirius was pranking him. Kreacher though was a very serious elf who would throw a temper tantrum if asked to do a mundane and silly task. So, he reckoned that whatever potion this was, it had to be effective.

He opened the tumbler and noticed that the liquid was light pink. It actually looked like strawberry juice. "Er, Kreacher?"

"Drink up, young Master Harry," Kreacher encouraged.

"Is this strawberry juice?"

"Kreacher be mixing potions to strawberry juice since Kreacher knows it's yous favorite."

"Great! Thank you, Kreacher," he grinned at the house-elf. He immediately downed the contents of the tumbler because for a juice laced with potion, it tasted really good. The house-elf extended a hand to him so he handed the empty tumbler over.

"Goodbye, young Master Harry! Kreacher be going now," with a snap of his fingers, the house-elf popped away.

Since he was already awake anyway, Harry decided to just take a shower so he could have breakfast early. Maybe he could even squeeze in some library time because he still had no clue as to how he would solve his 'invisible Hermione problem.'

* * *

Harry ran down the stairs with his bookbag hanging on his shoulders. He was determined to go the Great Hall early but the sight that greeted him in the heads' common room made his eyes pop out. _Finally, _he could see Hermione again. The only problem was – he's seeing too much!

"Hermione! Where are your clothes?" He exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione glanced down before frowning at him.

"You – you're only wearing underwear!" He stammered as he forced himself to look away.

"Are you insane? Why would I go around wearing just – Harry Potter! Look away for Merlin's sake!" Hermione stomped her foot in exasperation. He _tried _so hard to ignore the way her chest jiggled in her icy blue lace underwear. _Good lord! What the hell is happening to me?_

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what's happening! I swear!" He covered a hand over his eyes.

"Wait a sec, I'll try something," he heard Hermione say.

"Open your eyes," Hermione said.

He reluctantly removed his hand from his eyes. He was afraid that he'd be seeing _more_ of her this time around. Hermione in her lace underwear was already making his head spin that he was afraid he'd pass out. If he ever saw her naked, he might just lose his head because he'd surely go crazy. Whoever did this to him, they must pay. This was pure torture.

"Hermione? Where did you go?" he looked around the now seemingly empty common room.

"I'm standing in front of you," he heard her voice.

"Oh… You're invisible again," he muttered.

"Are you sure you're alright? What if it's just an illusion?"

"Hermione, I swear! I saw you in an icy blue lace – "

"Shut it! God! This is so embarrassing! Let's just go to the Great Hall," he felt an invisible hand take his own and he allowed her to drag him away.

Whatever curse or potion that was wreaking havoc on his eyesight, it seemed to be getting worse. First, he couldn't see Hermione at all. Now, he saw a glimpse of her for just a few seconds and she was just in her underwear. He really didn't know which case was worse.

Not seeing Hermione was killing him inside because he missed her so much.

Getting random glimpses of Hermione in just underwear – well that's another form of torture that his mind just couldn't erase from his memories. He was a teenage bloke for Merlin's sake!

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Harry was truly relieved that Hermione was invisible again. At least, his hormones wouldn't get the better of him since he couldn't even see her face. _This curse is turning me into a perv, _he mused. First, he accidentally groped Hermione's breasts when the curse first started haunting him. And now, he just saw his best friend in her underwear. He could never _unsee_ her long legs, perky breasts – _argh! I'm going to hell for sure. _

Just to be safe, he avoided looking at Hermione's direction for the rest of breakfast. He reckoned it was better to be safe than sorry. If Hermione would discover that he was ogling her awhile ago, he'd get hexed to the ends of this earth. Maybe she'd turn him into a frog or something worse. So, it's better to avoid looking at her for now – at least until he was cured of this strange disease.

* * *

"Boot! Granger! Up on the dueling platform!" Remus Lupin called his two star pupils. He would have called Harry but the lad was looking more and more confused these days. Besides, it would be an unfair duel if Harry was fighting an invisible Hermione. _Sirius is really taking this 'getting Harry's blind eyes to open' business to a whole new level, _he mused as he eyed his two students.

"On the count of three… One… two… three… Go!" Remus counted off.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Terry Boot said. His spell failed because Hermione blocked him with a non-verbal _Protego. _

_If only Harry could see Hermione, this would have been a fun duel, _Remus thought. Harry and Hermione were the only two students who could fully cast non-verbal spells during duels because they constantly practiced with Sirius, Dora, and himself during the summer breaks.

As the duel went on, he noticed that Harry's eyes seemed to be popping out of his head as he followed Ms. Granger's every move. _Odd,_ he thought. If the potion on Harry was still in effect, why did it seem like he could see Hermione now?

"_Stupefy!" _Terry yelled but Hermione easily dodged it and she threw him her signature spell combo. When Terry's wand flew to Hermione's hand, the duel was over.

"Good job, Ms. Granger, Mr. Boot," Remus congratulated his students. Terry was blushing so hard when he shook his opponent's hand. If it was due to being defeated by a girl or if it was because of his crush on the beautiful petite brunette, Remus didn't know.

Since Hermione was a good sport though, she gave the Ravenclaw a friendly hug which made her DADA professor smile. Like Sirius, Remus adored Hermione Granger.

Remus could've sworn he heard Harry muttering a curse word and he chuckled a bit. _Oh, cub! Just bloody tell Hermione how you feel! Merlin! Even James didn't have it this bad..._

As Remus called the next pair on the dueling platform, Harry Potter was lost in his own thoughts since he was busy chastising himself. When Terry and Hermione started dueling, he could see Hermione again – still clad in her icy blue underwear.

He wanted to look away but he was drawn to the view like moth to a flame. Not only was she looking so damned sexy in her underwear but the way she pulverized her opponent made him covertly place a book over his lap.

DADA with Remus used to be his favorite class. DADA with Remus and a half-naked Hermione – well, it's now his worst form of torture. _If this vision problem carries on until the end of NEWT year, I won't be graduating this year that's for sure, _Harry sighed as he tried to think about disgusting things because Hermione was standing beside him right now. When she clapped her hands to cheer for their classmates, she was _bouncing _all over and he hated himself for taking advantage of the situation.

_Why did Hermione have to be so bloody hot? _He felt the need to hit his head with a book or maybe the wall. He was going crazy that's for sure!

As soon as the class ended, Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to vanish into thin air because he couldn't see her again. He felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.

He was about to head for the library to read about his 'vision problem' when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, we need to talk," Remus said with a knowing glint in his eyes and Harry gulped.

_Bloody hell! Did Remus know that I was busy ogling Hermione just now?_

* * *

A/N: Poor Harry (* evil grin *)

Isn't Sirius so adorable with Amelia? (* sigh *)

So... What do you think?

Review, fave, and follow if you enjoyed this chapter.

If you've been reading my other silly stories, then you'd notice that I'm slowly updating my on-going stories. I have so many WIPs that I have a lot to catch up with.

P.S. I posted my supposed entry to Quantum Bang, _God Save The Children. _Go check it out if you like fix-it fics.


End file.
